RP Rules
''Basic rules Making a character The guide to making a character can be found here. Assume IG Always assume we are in Role-play mode here, at all times unless it is obvious that we are Out-of-Game. When we are IG, you should not be offended by what people say in a RP, they are simply In character. Don't get offended unless whatever has been said is in brackets, that is OOG, and can be taken offense too. Drawing the In-Game and Out-of-Game Lines We switch in and out of game via the drawing of an In-Game (IG) and Out-of-Game (OOG) line. If Out-of-Game, you have to ask if anyone wants to go In-Game, and if someone says yes and there is no objection otherwise, draw the line. Someone saying they won't Role-Play in the current session is not objection. If In-Game and wishing to draw the Out-of-Game line, three requirements must be met. 1. You must have at least two people say "yes" 2. You must have no objections 3. The Role-play must have no one speaking or doing anything for at least 10 minutes. Once all three requirements are met, you may draw the Out-of-Game line. Dying Yes, dying in a Role-Play actually CAN happen. When that happens, inform the wiki, make sure all RPers know within a few days. Then you can create a new character, and that is where the next set of rules come in. All characters can die. Informing about your character When you die, first off, if you held any power in your faction, your heir must be named. He/She/It will take your place, and hold your title. I would recommend it being someone you trust, not some random faction member. When you make a new character, it can be anyone, in the same faction, or in the rival faction, it's up to you. Just delete your old userpage and make a new one, inform the admins and that is that. Your dead character will be barried by the grave digger. How long is a day in the RP? A day in the RP is one RP session. These last 2-5 hours. Also, the day in the RP always is the same as the date in the real world. So, if it is October 31 in the real world, it is also that in the role play. Also, if you live in a timezone that would make it the nxt day, we are using the Eastern Standard/Daylight Time time zone, so subtract a few hours or add a few hours (based on how many timezones you are away from that one) to get the time IRP. Textese Textese is the use of emotes, such as: >:D D:< ;_; =O : :/ :| :) :( D: etc. Also, it is the use of: lol, rofl, yolo, brb, gtg, bbl, and other things along those lines. During RP, this is not allowed, and will be counted as spam. The Fourth Wall The Fourth wall is the barrier between OOG and IG. This barrier is created by putting OOG comments in ((brackets like this during a role-play)). Things said OOG cannot be held against someone IG, and visa versa. Breaking the fourth wall is when an OOG comment is used against someone in game. Doing this will result in a kick, second time, a kick, and a ban on the third time for two hours. At the fourth time, a day ban, and so on. Answering OOG comments IG cannot count as a breaking of the fourth wall, however, your character may just randomly say "yes", "no" or give long explainations to everything IG, if you do not answer then OOG. DO NOT BREAK! Personal Messages Personal Messages can be used as you wish, but mostly for OOG talk with your buddies, or, in the case of some people, mini-rps within the main RP. Feel free to use them as you wish, we cannot monitor them. However, what you say OOG, in a PM or not, can and will be held against you if you are accused of trolling, spamming, or flaming. It will not be taken as proof, but simply as minor evidence, if other evidence suggests you did it, unless a chat log can be provided/images of the PM. Bans If you are banned, what happens to your RP character? It is assumed they were busy, and could not be with the main group. If it is a perma-ban, then the character is killed. Acceptable non-number/letter characters and Their Meanings There are some characters used in chat that are totally acceptable to use, however, they are not part of the alphabet or a number. These are a few examples. Actions These are used to denote actions of some form. . *TEXT* e.g: *I slowly draw my sword*. In this case, your character is pulling their blade from it's sheath. Out of Game speech ((TEXT)): Any text said in two brackets is OOG, and can include Emotes and Textese. E.g: ((LOL XD)) (TEXT): Same as above. WARNING: May accidentally cause emotes. Plotlines Any plot line that you can make up that is Mythos-friendly (doesn't bend or twist the mythos) is just fine, however, you must inform and explain the plotline to all charatcers you plan to have involved in the plot, you can, however, hide details like how to defeat the antagonist quickly, and reveal them later in the plotline. However, under ''NO CIRCUMSTANCES WHATSOEVER ''can you randomly throw things into the Role-play that will change other people's charatcers without talking to them and getting their consent. Also, plot lines must be MYTHOS FRIENDLY. What this means is that no plotline can randomly add beings, races, or factions that did not exist prior to that plot line without the consent of an Administrator. The final rule regarding any plotline is that it cannot be shoved into the way of an existing plotline. If the current plot line is not one you enjoy, then you cannot try to force your own plotline in the way of the current one, but you can run it as a side-plot to the main plotline, and maybe tie it in somehow with the main one, if you discuss it with the person running the main plotline. Breaking the Mythos Breaking the Mythos is any act that violates the Mythology of this wiki, for example, any character that is part of a race that does not have a page or a section of a page devoted to it upon the wiki. Breaking the Mythos is also trying to randomly add a concept to the wiki without Admin approval. Breaking the Mythos is anything to do with the Mythos that is not already accepted. If you are unsure, ask an admin, but if you ever Break the Mythos, it is an instant ban. Static Characters'' Static Characters are what occurs when a user is absent for a period of 90 days, or when a user is perma-banned. When a user has a static character, it is up to the descretion of the Administrative Team as to what to do. An explainaton may be given, most often that the character is MIA due to personal problems. Category:Site Rules